


Dimples

by SouChou



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr.
Genre: Author's Favorite, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6134773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouChou/pseuds/SouChou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genki's dimples are so cute it makes Jinguji want to kiss them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dimples

If there is one thing that Jinguji loves about Genki it’s his smile. It’s so gentle and innocent that it always makes his stomach do little flips. Jinguji also loves that when Genki smiles, his dimples show on either side of his mouth and Jinguji has always thought that Genki’s dimples were his cutest feature of all.

“Why are you staring at me like that?” Genki asks. He’s smiling right now, lying on Jinguji’s bed. Jinguji is sat up next to him, looking down at the older boy’s cute face. Jinguji is used to this site; Genki often comes over to his house and they lie on the bed together, not really doing anything in particular but for some reason Genki looks especially cute today so Jinguji leans forward and kisses him on either side of his mouth.

“What was that for?” Genki looks surprised but it’s a good kind of surprise. He’s still smiling and is trailing a hand along where Jinguji kissed him.

“Your dimples are so cute that I wanted to kiss them.” Jinguji says simply, not taking his eyes off Genki’s face.

“That’s weird.” Genki laughs.

“I know but you’re weird sometimes too.” Jinguji counters.

“How am I weird?” Genki frowns and Jinguji doesn’t like it. He wants Genki to keep smiling.

“When you get into one of your really annoying moods and you keep poking me and saying, ‘Puu-chan! Puu-chan!’” Jinguji says and Genki giggles. “Or when you want to cuddle me but you’re too embarrassed to ask so you just stare at me from a distance and pout. Or when-”

“Okay, I get it, Puu-chan.” Genki interrupts and Jinguji is happy to see that his smile is back. “Do it again. Kiss me, I mean.”

Jinguji is taken aback by Genki’s boldness; it’s really not a common occurrence for him to so openly say what he wants. Jinguji thinks it best to do it before Genki changes his mind so he leans forward for the second time and plants a couple more kisses on Genki’s face. Genki hums in approval.

Genki seems to be in a good mood so Jinguji wonders if he can get away with more. He climbs on top of the smaller boy and starts to nuzzle and kiss his neck, particularly on a spot where he knows Genki is ticklish. Genki mews in mock-protest but makes no effort to push Jinguji away like he usually would.

They stay like that for a while, Jinguji straddling Genki while caressing him and Genki giggling and making cute little noises of pleasure. Jinguji is surprised that Genki even kisses him back a little and plays with his hair.

“Jin-chan, what is this?” Genki says seemingly out of nowhere.

Jinguji can’t really focus on what Genki is saying because he’s too busy enjoying the feel of Genki’s soft skin and how he smells. “Hmm?”

“I mean, what is our relationship?” Genki seems a little more serious than before but still doesn’t push Jinguji away. “Friends don’t usually tend to kiss each other like this and you can’t say that this is just for fanservice because we’re alone right now. No cameras here.”

Jinguji pulls away so he can look at Genki but takes one of the other boy’s hands in his own and plays with it while he speaks.

“I don’t know.” Jinguji admits, pulling Genki’s hand up to his lips so he can kiss it. “I just know that I’m really happy when I’m with you like this and you always make me want to do weird things.”

“Like kiss my dimples?” Genki puts in with a snicker.

“Yes, like that.” Jinguji agrees, shoving Genki playfully. “What do you think this is?”

“I don’t know either.” Genki says. “I just know I like it when you kiss me.”

“Does that mean you’ll let me do it more?” Jinguji says, grinning mischievously.

“We’ll see.” is Genki’s answer and he’s smiling again. Jinguji finds himself gazing at Genki’s dimples once more.

“They really are cute,” Jinguji mumbles, poking them one after the other. “Makes me want to kiss you again.”

“Why are you so obsessed with my dimples, stupid? It’s weird!” Genki chuckles. “But fine, I guess I could let you kiss me some more.”

“Why are you acting all _tsuntsun_ all of a sudden?” is what Jinguji says before suddenly pinning Genki to the bed, holding the older boy’s hands above his head.

Genki squirms a little but Jinguji knows he doesn’t really want to escape.

“Just kiss me already, idiot.” he whines.

Jinguji happily obliges.


End file.
